Lock Up
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: Renesmee has had enough! ONE-SHOT


_Flashback:_

"_Jacob you can't keep me locked up in this house for 9 months" I scream at him._

"_Why not, when you're here I know you and my child are safe. Do you know how unsafe this world is." He says turning his back to me._

"_The world is not that dangerous and anyway I am half vampire and I am barely pregnant." I yell back at him._

"_You can't keep me like a prisoner. I may be your wife, imprint, and best friend but you can't keep me locked up. Whether you like it or not I am going out." I say and make my way to the door, but of course he is faster than me and is at the door before I make it._

"_You're not leaving and that's final; now go to our room and rest for a while." He says._

"_I have had one man control my life until now, my father, I let him control, but I use as hell won't let you, Jacob. You may have power over your pack mates but you don't have power of me." I say and turn and run up stairs and lock it from the inside._

"_I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch because you're sure as hell not sleeping with me." I yell through the door because I know he can hear me. _

That was hours ago and I know he left to patrol. So I grab a bag and stuff about a week or so of clothes in it. I have to get out of this house for a while. I know he won't let me go if he was here so I need to go now. I use my phone and call a hotel just even outside of town that it will take a while for him and his pack mates to find me and by that time I should have cooled down and so should he.

Before I jump in my car, I listen to make sure no wolves are around because I know if they are they'll rat me out to Jacob and he will be here in a second. I was about to jump in my car when I hear the leaves rustle and I smell wolf.

_Oh Shit there goes my plan._

I look and here comes Seth.

"Where are you going Nessie" he asks

"I need to get out of this house, Jake is trapping my like a prisoner please don't tell him. I'm not leaving him for good but I need space for right now. And when this baby comes he is gonna be worse so I need to mental prepare for it." I beg Seth.

"I won't tell him I promise; I know how he can be, but make sure your far enough away he can't smell you, I can try to cover your scent it's a long shot to work." Seth says.

"Ok thanks Seth and I'm not going far just outside of town for a few days, and if he starts to freak, which I know he will, tell him that I am fine and you don't know where I am." I kiss Seth's forehead and jump in my car.

"Have a safe trip Renesmee" he says and runs and phases.

JAKE POV

_Where is she? I though she locked herself in our room._

"Ness, come on babe I know your still mad, but please come out" I say through the house

I walk into the kitchen and find a note:

_Jake,_

_I love you, and don't take this the wrong way but I needed to leave. Not for good, heavens no, but I needed to get away from you and your protection and possessiveness. I'll be back in a few days; don't worry about me, this baby and I will be fine. Don't look for me or send your pack after me, I'm safe._

_Love_

_Renesmee._

_What she left, oh my god what if she gets hurt or the baby I have to find her. I'll send the pack to the outskirts of town and I'll patrol her. We have to find her._

_(Paul, __Embry, __**Jacob**__)_

_Yo what up Jake_

_Yeah what up?_

_**Nessie is gone she left a note saying she was leaving because I was being over bearing which is completely wrong by the way I was just protecting her.**_

_Jake have you met you I can understand where she is coming from, ever since you found she was pregnant you been more concerned about that than anything else. I know what happened she called Rachel before she left. _

_**So you know where is, TELL ME NOW**_

_I don't know, and let her be, and by the way you can't lock her up for 9 months she's not a prisoner she is your wife dude._

_**I don't care what you or anybody thinks, you are to go look for her and that is an order**_

_Yes Alpha_

_Whatever man_

_**Bye and don't call back until you find her!**_

RENEMSEE POV

I just checked him and I feel great. I don't have Jacob breathing down me back most of the times literally. Telling me to go to our room and rest he is not my father.

So I dialed my phone to call Rachel again

(_**Renesmee, **__Rachel, __Jacob__)_

_Hey are you ok, where you are_

_**Yeah, it's good to be somewhere and not have someone follow you everywhere**_

_You know even though you told him not to he was the pack looking for you_

_**WHAT! I told him not to look for me for a few days**_

_Well he's stubborn like you, so yeah he just sent Paul out to the outskirts_

_**Don't think will find me, I hope**_

_If he finds you he is gonna have to tell Jacob since the Alpha gave him an order so if you don't want to he found, stay inside as long as you can_

_**I know he has to tell him if he finds me, I won't go out for a few days but I am gonna need paint soon, I brought the rest from the house but it's not gonna be enough but for a 2 days at most**_

_Well by that time Paul should be back in town looking around here so by then you should be safe_

_Ahh shit Jacob just walked in_

_Is that Nessie let me talk to her_

_No you paranoid ass it's the Chinese place I just ordered_

_So that will be 2 lo meins and 2 beef with broccoli, thanks goodbye_

_End call_

_She is such a good friend_

_DAYS LATER_

_Okay I can't sit her anymore I need paint and I need food._

I slowly walk out of my hotel room and walk down the hall to the window and look out.

_Ok no one_

I walk out the door and walk to the arts and craft store. I was in there for 2 hours but I got enough for the rest of my stay and after too. So I wake out and look straight ahead and I see

_Ahh Shit is that Paul_

I blink and he's gone, ok so it wasn't him ok I'm safe but I need to be more careful. I walk to the diner and order diner and I am in there for about an hour. While the waiter kept hitting on me.

(Waiter, _Renesmee, __**Paul**__)_

What can I get for you hot stuff?

_You can get me a steak medium rare and a side salad and a coke, please thanks_

Right away sexy

_Urgh the nerve of that guy_

Here you go hot stuff so what's a pretty little thing like you doing all by yourself

I look up and there is Paul standing in the door way about to kill this guy for talking to the Alpha's imprint like that.

I show him the ring

_Well I'm married_

_**Back off Blondie, before I beat you up**_

_**Hey baby how is you**_

_I'm great babe thanks for coming here_

Ohh, I am so sorry sir I didn't know.

_**Yeah, well now you do and back away**_

Yes of courses sir.

I stare at Paul.

"So are you gonna tell on me now" I ask.

"I don't have a choice, he gave me an order to if I found you to tell him; even if I think he is wrong" he looks at me.

"I know you are just doing what your told" I say stabbing my steak again.

"Are you gonna eat that" he asks

"No you can have it, I kind of lost my appetite" I say pushing it towards him.

"You call him already?" I ask

"Yup when I saw you outside of the art store." He says looking sad

"I understand he's Alpha but he was just pissing me off trying to lock me up." I say angrily

"Hey I know I told him he couldn't lock you up but then he throws the ole I'm Alpha and that was an order." He says smiling

"Thanks Paul, I'm glad you're on my side." I kiss his cheek across the table.

I look up and Jake's car pulls up.

"Great" I mutter

"It will be okay Nessie" Paul says getting up and walking away

I turn my head and here comes the Waiter.

_Great just great didn't he learn the first time and now this man really is my husband and he will beat him up and not give him a warning_

"Here Sweetie, the check and he is my phone number" he says just as Jake sits down

_Shit!_

"What did you say to her?" Jake yells

"Back off dude" he says

"He's my number when you realize you deserve better" he says

"Well you just signed your own death sentence dude" Jake says getting up.

Jake has about 100 pound of muscle on the dude not to mention that Jake is about a foot and half taller than him

"Jacob! Stop this; this is why I bring you anywhere. You're my husband but your acting like a child" I say getting up leaving money on the table and walking out.

"Nessie, RENESMEE!" he screams and I just keep walking.

He catches you to me when I get to my hotel room and walk inside leaving the door open because I know if I didn't he would break it down. I drop my phone on the table and jump up onto the counter and wait for to walk in.

And here he comes.

"If anyone else talked to me like that they would be punished but since you're my imprint I won't" he yells

_Is he threating me! Oh hell no_

"Are you threating me, and since when am I just your imprint, Jacob, I've been your wife for 5 years." I say jumping off the counter and standing in front of him.

"Right now you're just my imprint because if you were my wife you wouldn't have left." He says angrily

"I left because you were suffocating me, locking me up, who does that Jacob" I say turning from him.

"Even your friends agree with me, you were being crazy and paranoid, you of all people should know that I can take care of myself. That's why I left, one to teach you that I can still fend for myself and I don't need you babying me, and two I left because I need to cool off as well as you did, I needed to get out of that house." I say

"Jacob I love you, because if I didn't I wouldn't put up with you, but I do but there is only so much I can take. I married you knowing what I was getting myself into, but that day you were acting like not like the Jacob I know but some crazy, possessive Alpha male. Which I know you're Alpha Jacob, but you can't speak to me like that and think that's okay, my father controlled my life for 18 years until I was ready to be with you but I won't let you control me Jacob. I know you were doing it to protect me but that was crazy locking me up. I'm barely pregnant what are you gonna do when I'm 8 months pregnant lock me in our room." I say turning to him with tears in my eyes.

"There is only so much I can take Jake." I say stepping towards him

"I did all of that to protect don't you get that." He says

"I get it Jake, but you can't lock me away in an ivory tower" I say softly

"Why not?" he says jokingly

He pulls my toward him and I'm in his arms and I feel like I'm home I didn't realize how much I missed him until now.

"I'm sorry I'm overbearing and possessive but that am the way I am, and today when I say the waiter talk to you like that I made me so mad I just couldn't take. We wolves when it comes to our imprints are very very possessive." He says

"I know that Jake but you can't beat up every guy that looks my way." I say

"Why not" he whines

"Because then there wouldn't be any other men for the rest of the women in the world" I say kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Jake" I say

"I love you too Nessie and I love you to my baby" he says letting go of me and dropping to knees and starts talking to my stomach.

**And thus ends our story!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
